guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive7
__TOC__ 1hr41min I hate you all. ): 04:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) : =( I never get to spam here anyways. J Striker 04:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::<3 04:46, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::At least you don't need to add huge amounts of useless code or steal other people's talk to get your talk archived. I'm not pointing at anyone ofc... J Striker 04:47, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::you hate me? i've been here for awhile and barely have 1 achrive. Lost-Blue 04:48, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't have any archives, soz. J Striker 04:49, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I blame Valentock and MP for archive 2, and 2.1.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, Blue, I don't hate people for archives, you silly goose. I hate people for making me archive twice over the course of two hours. xD QQ moar! 04:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You silly goose. Omg, NPA. =0 J Striker 05:00, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lost-Blue/My_skills Lost-Blue 05:02, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That page is all copyvio. ;P J Striker 05:03, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, a few of those images should already have been deleted. 05:05, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::They are for my own personal use and are not on mainspace. i dnt see why Lost-Blue 05:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Because they're incorrectly licensed and in direct violation of GuildWiki policy. 05:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Quite strange actually, that this discussion is here in Maui's talk instead of Blue's... >_> J Striker 05:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Everything comes up on Maui's talkpage. 05:09, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Everything is on my talkpage. :/ Also Felix EC'd me, lulz. 05:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::plz dont delte them they make me feel important.Lost-Blue 05:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::They won't be deleted if you just add the stupid copyright information. 05:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::idk how Lost-Blue 05:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) BRB Sleep, then school.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:02, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Kaaay. See you tomorrow. If your date is mad 'cause you took ages to call you can blame me I guess. :x 05:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm on spring break! 1:10 A.M. here. Thoughtful 05:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::o.O My spring break ended two weeks ago! 05:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Never had any spring break... -_-' J Striker 05:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Spring break is over-rated. D: 05:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Everything's overrated. That's just how the world works. ::::::I've never had a spring break either... nor a summer break. Or any sort of break whatsoever. To be fair, I have nothing to take a break from, but my point still stands. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:21, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::>_> Helps a lot us who could've used such break. J Striker 07:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Jio doesn't need a break; he's broken already. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Aww, poor Jio. <3 Be nice to him. Us photoshop nerds need to stick together. D: 18:24, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Breaks are overrated i always get too bored, i prefer short frequent breaks as compared too long sproadic ones Lost-Blue 22:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I agree. Luckily, they have these awesome things called "weekends" that are just that! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ohai. Just letting you know I disagree with you on the Regina-photo-talkpage-drama thing. :[ But what can you do. Grr. Zulu Inuoe 03:43, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Hehe. Fair enough. ;] 03:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ever heard "Waterslides!"? It's a great song Zulu Inuoe 03:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::I haven't, who is it by? 03:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::: *By whom is it? 03:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The Aquabats, who else? Zulu Inuoe 03:51, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I would express a very rude sentiment to you right now, Felix, but I like you too much. 03:51, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I like The Aquabats(then again who doesn't?) I also enjoy sandwiches(ditto) Zulu Inuoe 03:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::LOL. My Limewire isn't working for some reason... >:| Is it on YouTube? 03:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"You are my joy, my pride, that keeps my heart alive" Zulu Inuoe 03:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::...I have become an Aquabats fan, with that one song. :o 04:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Everyone loves The Aquabats, on the inside Zulu Inuoe 04:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) So um... Yeah, I only vaguely know you or whatever, but this reminds me so much of you. Kinda weird, I know, but I felt the need to share it with you. --Powersurge360 18:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL! Well, I've gotta say, anybody who says I remind them of a sweetly homicidal computer program is good in my book. No sarcasm. xD 18:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, also, thank you very much for the help with our friend Podax last night. <3 18:56, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Like I really did that much, I'm a tad bit sluggish. Ah well, I'll pick up the pace next time. lol--Powersurge360 18:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Every bit helps. :] We really need a permanent solution to that fellow, ugh. 19:00, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Cleric Question What are the spells known as a Cleric? All listed in the standard player's guide + Doman spells? or chosen at level? Zulu Inuoe 02:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, all spells plus domain, but we have to select and learn our spells every day. Depending on the DM, and how favored the cleric is by his or her chosen deity, a spell can be swapped out for a different one in a time of dire need. But usually only Cure (for good and neutral clerics) and Inflict (for evil, like me) can be spontaneously cast. 02:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::penis to you sir Zulu Inuoe 02:53, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::NO U. And also, cawx. 02:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::O_o that has to have been the quickest shift from nerdy to disturbing I have ever seen. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How crude. I'm going to train in mounted casting by the way, and I'll cast Fly on my horse Zulu Inuoe 02:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL Entrea. And will that even work, Zulu? xD You're a... sorcerer? 03:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wizard, though you are correct in assuming sorcerers would be more my playstyle, as they are egomaniacs Zulu Inuoe 03:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've never tried Wizard. I tend to specialize in Charisma-based actions, so when I play pure caster, I'm Bard or Sorcie. 03:08, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I lead my party for the most part, and I enjoy playing a Bard, but I'd rather be almighty than sociable. Sorcerer constraints your spell choices too much, I love DnD for the variety and just chaotic use of spells at times, being a Sorcerer limits you far too much in that respect since you can't choose too many utility spells without being rendered useless on the battlefield Zulu Inuoe 03:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's true. That's why I typically roll a cleric, though, and often multiclass into War Priest or Blackguard. My Charisma on my cleric modifies his Intimidation and Bluff more than anything else, and he's extremely militant; his War and Strength (I think it was strength, haven't played for a while) domains are mainly just used to buff his attacks. 03:24, 10 April 2008 (UTC) You Fool! Beginning to think you don't keep up with the various comments you make around the wiki. HINT HINT lol --Powersurge360 02:58, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :IT'S HARD! 03:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and before anybody else says it: That's what she said. 03:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's what he said.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's what it said. 03:05, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That's what they said.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:06, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's what you said. Thoughtful 03:07, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Italics. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:07, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's what they said, Giga? omg orgy. 03:08, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Did they say it at the same time, or did they alternate words? 03:09, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That's what she asked.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:10, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::WHAT THE ****?!?! *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* Ahahahaha, haha, ha! Thoughtful 03:19, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mah Boi! This DINNER is what all true SPAGHETTI strive for! Toasters! Zulu Inuoe 03:21, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Youtube is under attack by the evil forces of Rickroll! I'm going to Gamalon to aid Rickroll." "But father! What if you get Rickrolled?" Thoughtful 03:23, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Fear not my son, for I have the force of '''CHOCOLATE RAIN'.''-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:24, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ZOMG! Thoughtful 03:25, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It is written, only Ganon's DINNER will BURN! NOUH! MY CAKES WILL BURN! Zulu Inuoe 03:27, 10 April 2008 (UTC) EYE-TAL-ICKS [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:28, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :It is written, on RICKROLL can defeat Link. Thoughtful 03:28, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Here's the problem, too many toasters! Where there's smoke.. THEY PINCH BACK! Zulu Inuoe 03:30, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON D: 03:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::SQUADELLA, I AM OFF! Zulu Inuoe 03:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::FOR THE KNIGHTS ERRANT!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Random YouTube quotes are lots of spaghetti? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:41, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I hope she made lotsa *goat crash* Thoughtful 03:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If you need instructions on how to BURN, check out the enclosed PENIS! Zulu Inuoe 03:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Oh boy! I'm so hungry I could eat the archive Maui's gonna need in about half an hour. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Incidentally, you get the dubious honor of the first use of my Campbell's Condensed Sig™ due to your complaining. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I wanna be MAMA LUIGI, like no one ever was. To catch SPAGHETTI is my real test, to train them is my 75 BUCKS? I will travel across the DINOSAUR WORLD searching far and wide FOR YOU. These pokemon, do , the power that is GOOD. Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all. (It's you and WIZARDHEIMER hemer mer) I know it's my BARBECUE MAMMOTH WHEEL. Ohhhhh, your my best TRAITOR in a world we must DIE. Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all (so trueueue). My courage will pull us through. You me and I'll you. Pokemon! Gotta them all, gotta them all. Pokemon! Thoughtful 03:52, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok, Thoughtful's lost it.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:05, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Agreed. Break out the loony bin. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:06, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I can't believe he recalled BOBACUE FISH, even I, Zulu the grand had forgotten that existed.. All I can say is.. well.. MASHED POTATOES Zulu Inuoe 04:09, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Im in your talkpage, resetting your indents. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:30, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey, she said "orgy", I'm still waiting... reanor 04:35, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Quiet you! I like the new signature, Entie. :] 04:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yay! Loony bin! I love the bouncy walls. =D Thoughtful 04:07, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::YOU'VE TRIGGERED MY TRAP CARD! Zulu Inuoe 04:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Jinkies lol, They are making your talk page their bitch. Likely not any ass left, with as much as everyone's been carving their names into it. --Powersurge360 04:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, Surge, see those archives? I've only been here three weeks, tops. And the archive named Mudkip took one hour and forty-one minutes to make... 04:36, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yet I've been here for nearly a year now, and I have only ONE. FREAKING. ARCHIVE!!!!!! o.O Thoughtful 04:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::It's only because I'm a girl. Also, I love the picture on your page of you, Thought, ;D 05:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I've been her since November 2006, so shuddap --Powersurge360 06:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Wikicode I assume you know more about wikicode than I do, is there any way to completely turn off the wikicode so that one can use any of the HTML tags? If we can get to that point I can fix up Mooing Cat... I feel bad that I can't help him. --Powersurge360 06:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't assume that I know more than you. :s And while certain HTML tags are (obviously) compatible with the wikicoding, I don't think a tag is, simply because wikicode links to an image without using . I could be wrong, but I think the easiest solution would be uploading a second version of the image... 07:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::rofl ur mum Zulu Inuoe 07:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::It probably is, but the reason why HTML doesn't work is because the wikicode disallows it. wouldn't work anyways, because it is an invented tag (much like ). I was hoping for a way that completely turns off the wiki code besides the partial turning off with --Powersurge360 07:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::To Zulu: NO U! To Surge: I doubt it. A wiki is likely far too vain to let you use anything but their own code. 07:19, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You should have done as Powersurge and ignored me, for now I have a reason to spam mah boi! Or.. is it the maui boi?! Zulu Inuoe 07:23, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It is neither, for I will end you myself. 07:24, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I wouldn't know, but every time I see the ads at the bottom of my page advising 'Fast Flights to Maui,' I chuckle a bit. 07:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::*hiss* Felix BURNS, you win this round! Zulu Inuoe 07:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Did I ignore you Zulu? I don't believe I did... Check again homie-o --Powersurge360 07:29, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Poor Zulu. Poor Zulu's wounded pride. 07:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Your Face Has grammatical errors! Teaches me to reuse pre-existing words... /bad --Powersurge360 07:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Now look, you've gone and made me cry. 07:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Est mea culpa tu es misera puella... All apologies!--Powersurge360 07:45, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm quite sure all I understood of that was 'mea culpa.' Smile and nod! 07:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Latin for, "It's my fault you're a miserable girl". I'm trying not to forget the little bit I know, so I occasionally use it... I evidently forgot how to indicate questions... Sigh --Powersurge360 07:48, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, aren't you the clever one. :] I just speak English and bad French. 07:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'd love to know any degree of French, personally. I'm gonna eventually be a localization translator, so I'll get there eventually. Hopefully I'll have Ancient Greek, French, Latin, Spanish, Italian, and German under my belt at some point. Romanized Greek and the Romantic languages should be cake, but German is a rough and tumble bitch I hear. --Powersurge360 07:54, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dutch is worse, and any Greek is cool Zulu Inuoe 07:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wow, that's really neat! I tried taking up German and Portuguese, but I tended to revert to French in confusion. ): Now that I've forgotten most of my French, I may try again. Hehe. Oh, and don't worry about your typos, I'm just as bad. :s 07:59, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Tee hee, you said "neat". But yeah, it should be a fly ass job... Maybe I'll luck out and be able to work in translation for GW, that'd be pretty grand.--Powersurge360 08:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The only people who can fluently speak Greek and Latin are busy fighting wars in deserts with no pants, and anything else is a commy, so no dice mah boi Zulu Inuoe 08:02, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Brush up on your Korean, I think that position is still open... ;] 08:03, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::commy pls Zulu Inuoe 08:03, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Is there a hospital nearby? I just got BURNED! In my face, in my face! --Powersurge360 08:05, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::And yeah, that slot's probably the only one open, but the translators don't do too swell a job... Some of the translations are pretty bad. --Powersurge360 08:05, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's why they want a new translator, silly thing. :] 08:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset Indent) After so many hours awake my eloquence leaves me, I meant that the translators for German and other Euro-Languages suck pretty hardcore, and need to be replaced, meaning I get their jobs. Yeah... lol --75.176.60.177 08:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Um, am I the only one that has noticed that Powersurge has pulled a hilarious quote here? Personaly I am proud Zulu Inuoe 08:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) hi ur cute. i bet its why you're popular. but being friendly helps. your avatar looking like livia suits you. why ar eyou named maui? why dont i go to sleep before i do something silly? Honey, why??? I think its like a drunk dial... only a drunk edit. hooray for me! btw, pants are over rated. u would look cute with less pants and more notpants—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't think too many people should see this Zulu Inuoe 08:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh by the way, I agree on the most part Zulu Inuoe 08:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Is covering up as a hidden comment allowed? But as a side-note... LOL--Powersurge360 08:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::This post has made me realize that Jedi is just the cutest thing in the world. I think I love her. Sorry Felix. :o 08:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::what????????????????????????????????????????????????????? lol that looks cool. 08:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] omg maui you're the sweetest thing ever! i wish i could make a minipet of you!08:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC)08:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC)08:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC)08:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC)08:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC)~ :::That's what I was agreeing with Zulu Inuoe 08:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::LOL, I think you need to get offline, and get some sleep, Jedi. ;] But hey, since you're here and drunk... /flirt, /hit-on. 08:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Do you swing that way? I dont but I dont mind making out. women are great kissers. so soft and gentle. but men are men and they do stuff. secret stuff. if you shave a man really well he feels like a woman. thats the best kind of kiss cause its soft and manly. 08:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC)~ i just spilled this drink on my boob. 08:27, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm bisexual, yeah. I love womens' curves <333 And you're cute, I'd definitely tap that. :O By the way, when your sobriety returns, feel free to archive/hide this conversation, hehe. 08:29, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually, on that note, once I'm convinced you've signed out for the night, Jedi, this will be archived for your sanity's sake. ;] 08:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) im not that drunk. im just one of those people who brags when they are drunk. so its preety easy to get me to brag my pretty. lets go to the 70s —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :What's in the 70s, darlin'? ;] 08:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC)